Gone But Not Forgotten
by nickimonkey
Summary: April thought she saw Jackson die in a bus explosion. So, she left Seattle and tried to move on. 15 years later, she is face to face with the one person she never thought she would see again. *Set after 9x24. AU season 9*
1. Chapter 1

**What if April was pregnant during the season nine finale but hid it from everyone? What if she thought Jackson died in the bus explosion? What if Jackson suffered major memory lost, only remembering his name. What if now he was a teacher instead of a doctor?**

**A/N: Basically. This was just an idea running through my head. It is set 15 years after the season nine finale**

**AU because I am making them 23 at the time of the finale. So they won't be super old.**

* * *

April smiled she heard the door close. That means the kids must be home from school. "Hey guys! How was school?"

There was a groan in the distance that most likely came for her daughter but nothing else after that.

Everly Alexandra Avery was exactly like her father in every way. She had his personality and his appearance. Nothing about April could be found in her. And besides being almost exactly like how her father was, Everly also seemed to inherit traits from her namesakes. She was stubborn and sometimes cocky like Mark. Everly also somehow managed to get Lexie's photographic memory. Though she rarely ever uses it.

Jordan Michael Avery was the exact opposite, well at least personality wise. While he could have been his father's clone but with April's dimples that Jackson loved so much, his personality was all April. He loved sports though. Part of the reason he plays is because his dad used to. And he wanted to continue the legacy.

April watched her son walk in the room and sit down next to her. "What did your sister do now?"

Jordan laid his head on the table. "I don't think you want to hear it. And I don't know if I can relive it again."

April raised an eyebrow at those words. Now she really needed to know what was going on. "I'm your mother Jor. I'm supposed to know these sort of things"

Jordan looked into his mother's eyes. "She got into a fight with our teacher in front of the whole class. It was embarrassing."

April sighed in relief. She didn't hit the teacher. "How long is she suspended for this time?"

Jordan shook his head. "I don't know. I think the principal said one maybe two weeks. I don't really care anyway."

April knew what Jordan was feeling. Like him she was getting tired of her daughter's actions. "What was the fight even about?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I think that Ev thought our teacher looked like Dad."

April smiled at the mention of Jackson. In the back of mind April always knew that Everly was a daddy's girl and that if Jackson was alive her baby girl wouldn't be much of a problem child she is today.

Jordan got up to get himself something to drink. "To be honest, I think she has made up this crazy idea that Dad is alive somewhere to make herself feel better."

April smiled, just like everytime she thought about the love of her life. "Sometimes living in a fantasy world can help someone cope with the new reality around them."

Jordan took a sip of his soda. "I still think she's a little nuts at the moment. I mean, Dad's been dead for 15 years. If he was alive wouldn't he have come back to us by now? Found us? Looked for us?"

April rolled her eyes as she got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to talk to your sister. Maybe I can get more information out of her." She told Jordan before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Everly heard her bedroom door started to open. "Jordan Avery! If you come into my room I swear to God I will kick your ass."

April stepped all the way into the room. "It's not your brother. And watch your language young lady."

Everly scoffed at her mom. "What are you doing here? Come to ground me? Yell at me and tell me have been a very bad girl?"

April sat down on her daughter's bed. "Sweetheart, what really happened?"

Everly shook her head. Hoping to get April off her back. "Nothing Mom. I don't want to talk about it."

April rubbed her back. "Something has to be bothering you. You only act out when you are upset."

Everly put her face in her hands. "I miss Daddy. Even though I never knew him, I missed Daddy."

April pulled the teenager into her chest. "I know you miss him baby. I miss him too. Every single day of my life. Especially when I look at you or your brother because you guys look so much like him."

Everly leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I just want him alive. Is that too much to ask?"

April shook her head. "Of course not. I prayed he would show up every day until your guys's first birthday. That i when I realized my dreams were never going to come true."

"I'm tired of everyone making fun of me or pitying me because I don't have a father to protect me."

"Sometimes the greatest relationships come out of someone teasing you. I have learned from experience."

April ran a finger through Everly's hair. "Your father, along with everyone else, made fun of me for being a virgin. And wanting to wait until I got married."

"But you know I'm glad I didn't wait until I got married. It would've been with the wrong man. Your father in the best gift in the world before he left me, you and your brother."

Everly smiled before telling her mom, "I hate going in the classroom. It's like déjà vu everytime. He just looks so much like Dad. Even his name throws me off because I didn't think they could be two of them in this world."

April raised her eyebrow. Okay, now she was super curious. "What is his name, baby girl?"

Everly looked straight into her mother's eyes. "Jackson Avery."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I put the teacher thing because Jesse was a teacher before Grey's and I would have given anything to be his student. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am loving the response to this story. I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

* * *

_April rubbed her back. "Something has to be bothering you. You only act out when you are upset."_

_Everly put her face in her hands. "I miss Daddy. Even though I never knew him, I missed Daddy."_

_April pulled the teenager into her chest. "I know you miss him baby. I miss him too. Every single day of my life. Especially when I look at you or your brother because you guys look so much like him."_

_Everly leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I just want him alive. Is that too much to ask?"_

_April shook her head. "Of course not. I prayed he would show up every day until your guys's first birthday. That i when I realized my dreams were never going to come true."_

_"I'm tired of everyone making fun of me or pitying me because I don't have a father to protect me."_

_"Sometimes the greatest relationships come out of someone teasing you. I have learned from experience."_

_April ran a finger through Everly's hair. "Your father, along with everyone else, made fun of me for being a virgin. And wanting to wait until I got married."_

_"But you know I'm glad I didn't wait until I got married. It would've been with the wrong man. Your father in the best gift in the world before he left me, you and your brother."_

_Everly smiled before telling her mom, "I hate going in the classroom. It's like déjà vu every time. He just looks so much like Dad. Even his name throws me off because I didn't think they could be two of them in this world."_

_April raised her eyebrow. Okay, now she was super curious. "What is his name, baby girl?"_

_Everly looked straight into her mother's eyes. "Jackson Avery."_

* * *

April felt all the air leave her lungs. "What did you just say?"

"I know, right?" Everly told her mother. "That's what I said?"

"Is there anything else you know about him?" April asked as it barely came out in a whisper.

Everly shook her head. "No but he is on the school website."

April pulled up the website and gasped. There he was. "He's alive."

Everly looked at April like she was crazy. "Are you okay Mom?"

April shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No, I'm not okay. You were right."

Everly raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what was going on. "What do you mean I was right?"

April turned the screen so her daughter could have a better look. She pointed to a picture. "That Jackson Avery is your father. That Jackson Avery was the Jackson Avery I was supposed to marry if I had told him I was pregnant instead of saying I wasn't."

Everly held up a finger. "Hold up. He wanted to marry you if you were pregnant and you lied and told him you weren't?"

"It was not my finest moment. I should have told him, I know but I was scared. I wasn't ready to become anybody's wife but I realize not that I was born ready to be his wife. I just realized it a little two late."

Everly squealed in delight. "Well, you are in luck. You are meeting him tonight for a parent teacher conference."

"What?" April yelled. "Everly Alexandra! How could you do that and not tell me? I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Yes you are! Remember you are a soldier." Everly said, throwing Owen Hunt's words back at April. "I don't think he will remember you anyway. He might have some memory loss. He didn't even freak out when saw our name was Avery. He just said it was strange because it is not common last name."

* * *

April dialed the first number she could think of. "Please pick up. Oh god. Please pick up."

A moment later a voice was heard on the other end. "April, what is it? What is wrong?"

April sighed in relief. "Jo! Is there anyway you and Alex can come to Ohio. I have a crisis."

Another voice came on. "Apes, baby girl what's wrong? Is it Ev again? I know she can be a little wild."

"I'm fine Alex." She reassured him. "But umm. I don't know how to tell you this, Jackson is alive?"

"What?" Alex yells. "He has been alive all this time and he hasn't come to find you? I'm going to kill him."

April sighed. "I wish it was that simple. I think he has memory loss. He is the twins teacher."

Jo's eyes widened. "He is his own twins teacher and he doesn't know it?"

April nodded as tears started to flow. "I blame myself. If I hadn't told him I wasn't pregnant when I actually was we would have gotten married like he wanted. And he would not have been in that damn bus."

Jo wanted to hug her. "Oh babe. Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault. Do not think that for one second."

"If I had just told him the truth, I would not have had to raise my children alone for the past 15 years."

"Screw this. We will be right over. Whether you like it or not. No ifs, ands or buts." Alex said before he hung up the phone.

* * *

April pulled up to the school and parked her car. "You can do this. You are not the love struck idiot anymore. His eyes won't make you go weak in the knees like a dumbass."

April sighed. Her pep talk wasn't really working very much. "Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm exactly that girl. No matter what I do I will always act like a fool in front of him. It doesn't seem to matter how many years have went by."

She watched into the school and prayed that she would not fall apart the moment he saw him.

When April got in his class room she breathed a sigh or relief when he wasn't there. It gave her another moment or two to calm herself.

Moments later he walked in the room like it was nothing. "Are you Everly's mom?"

April teared up at the sound of his voice as she looked into those beautiful green eyes of his, the ones both her children had inherited, the ones she never expected to look into again. He was here. Jackson was here in front of her. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. And April really wanted to. She let the name roll of her tongue like she had been saying it everyday since the day he was presumed dead. "Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: ****How do you guys like how they met? Should he be married with other kids or single? Though if he is married I think it will mess up my plan drastically. If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in this PM me or leave a review.  
**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am loving the response to this story. I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

* * *

_April pulled up to the school and parked her car. "You can do this. You are not the love struck idiot anymore. His eyes won't make you go weak in the knees like a dumbass."_

_April sighed. Her pep talk wasn't really working very much. "Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm exactly that girl. No matter what I do I will always act like a fool in front of him. It doesn't seem to matter how many years have went by."_

_She watched into the school and prayed that she would not fall apart the moment he saw him._

_When April got in his class room she breathed a sigh or relief when he wasn't there. It gave her another moment or two to calm herself._

_Moments later he walked in the room like it was nothing. "Are you Everly's mom?"_

_April teared up at the sound of his voice as she looked into those beautiful green eyes of his, the ones both her children had inherited, the ones she never expected to look into again. He was here. Jackson was here in front of her. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. And April really wanted to. She let the name roll of her tongue like she had been saying it everyday since the day he was presumed dead. "Jackson."_

* * *

Jackson looked up from his paper for a minute. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

April looked down at her feet and shook her head. "No you don't but in another world you did."

Jackson looked back down at the file in his hands. "Everly been acting out and stubborn."

April chuckled slightly. "She gets that from her father just like everything else in her life."

Jackson didn't know what to say. "Well, she doesn't seem to like authority

April looked at the man she loves like he was a stranger. How dare he say something like that to her. Though he isn't her Jackson anymore. "She respects authority just fine. I'm sorry if she only has my surrogate brother as a male figure."

Jackson sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happened to their father?"

April looked down at her feet again. She could not look at him while telling him this. "He died in an explosion before I had the chance to tell him I was pregnant."

Jackson sighed. He figured it must be hard being the single parent of teenage twins. "Everly said I look like her father. Is there any truth to that?"

April shook her head. "I'm sorry she told you that but no there isn't. She must have been mistaken. Everly not seen a photo of her father in ten years." She lied to Jackson.

Jackson oddly felt like he knew she was lying to him for some reason. He couldn't put a finger on it. "Where your brother if you don't mind me asking?"

April smile. This felt like the very first conversation they had together all over again. "He and his wife live in Seattle Washington. That is where we grew up. I moved here after you- I mean my husband died."

Jackson nodded his head. "But I couldn't help but notice you have a different last name then the twins."

"I changed my name back to Kepner after the funeral. It was too painful to continue having that last name."

This was turning out to beone of the best parent teacher conferences Jackson had ever had. "What do you do for living?"

April giggled at the fact that she had to tell him again. "I am an attending trauma surgeon at a nearby hospital."

"That's hard core." Jackson noted with a smirk. "My mom is a doctor as well. My whole family is actually except for me. I'm obviously not a doctor."

April raised an eyebrow. She hated that she had to play along with this. She just wanted to tell him the truth right then and there. "Who are they? Maybe I know some of them."

Jackson chuckled. "I'm pretty sure everyone in the medical world knows who my grandpa is. Harper Avery has in the Harper Avery award."

April pretended to fake shook. "Are you serious?! He is like God in the world of cardio. A friend of mine you to worship the ground he walked on."

"Everybody does. I don't think that there's a cardio surgeon out there that doesn't." Action rolled his eyes. "Personally I don't see what the big deal is."

"I completely agree." April told Jackson. "Medicine is not about winning awards but about helping people. That to me the most important part of what I do."

"That is what I said when I told my grandpa. But once again he didn't listen to me."

April smiled at him. "You can't talk about this stuff like this to a man like him. Your opinions are what truly matters when it comes to you."

Jackson turned his head to look fully in her eyes. 'I know those eyes from somewhere.' He thought to himself.

* * *

_April got upset by something that her resident said to her for the first time in her internship and ran back to the closest place she could find._

_Jackson was intrigued by the redhead, so he decided to follow her. But not before telling the resident. "You really shouldn't have said that to her."_

_April was right where Jackson thought she would be. It was as if he knew she would be there. Like he knew all of her hiding places._

_Jackson walked up to her and sat down next to her. "April Kepner. What is going on with you?"_

_April tried to wipe her eyes. "Jackson, please just go away and leave me alone."_

_Jackson crossed his arms. "You and I both know I'm not going anywhere. Now what's going on with you?"_

_"She made me feel like I was back in high school. Back to being the nerd with the glasses. Guys only wanted me to do there homework. Back to being the ugly duckling."_

_"April, you are beautiful. No where near being an ugly duckling."_

_April shook her head. "You are just saying that to get into my pants. You didn't know me back in high school. Even my sisters nicknamed me ducky."_

_Jackson lifted her chin with his hand. "No I didn't. But they were wrong. You are beautiful just the way you are."_

_April laid her head on his shoulder. "You really mean that?"_

_That moment Jackson knew he had to do anything in his power to protect her from the cruel people around them and the hurtful feelings she was holding inside. He pulled April close and whispered in her ear. "I do."_

* * *

April instantly got worried by the strange look on his face. "Is everything alright Jackson?"

Jackson nodded, a little taken aback from what just flashed through his mind. He couldn't have known her before his accident, could he? Well, he was going to find out. "I was thinking that we go out for drinks sometimes in a more relaxed setting. Get to know each other better?"

April smiled. If she couldn't have her Jackson back, she might as well get to know this one. "I would love to!"

* * *

**A/N: ****How do you guys like his first flashback? I hope it was good. I don't really know much about their Mercy West years.  
**

**Also, should this have an antagonist? If yes, who should it be and how should they meddle? **

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry this is getting out so late today. We are in the process of moving right now.  
**

* * *

April walked into the kitchen and was shocked at what she found. Her children all dressed and ready for school.

Everly smiled at the sight of her mom. "Hi Mommy! How are you this beautiful morning?"

April raised her eyebrow. "What did you do now? You haven't called me mommy since you entered high school."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Now that she figured out Dad is our teacher, she is super happy."

Everly took a bite of her breakfast. "I'll even behave in his class. I don't want him to yell at me."

April crossed her arms. This whole thing was starting to get out of control. "Remember what I told you."

Everly pouted her bottom lip. "Don't tell him anything. He doesn't remember. We don't want to freak him out."

April looked up at the ceiling, as if talking to you know who. "He is supposed to be the best plastic surgeon next to Mark Sloan. Not a fricking teacher."

"It could have been back to that if you have had the balls to tell him who he really was."

April looked between her children. "Do you want to scare him off and possibly never see him again?"

Both of the twins shook their head. They had just gotten their father back, they didn't want to lose him again.

April started to get her stuff ready. "Your Aunt and Uncle will be hear when you get home from school. I have a late night at the hospital."

Jordan laughed. "And don't let Uncle Alex near Dad because he might hurt him." They all knew how Alex got when he was angry

Everly sighed. "Can I come see you at the hospital? I really like it there."

April lightly smiled to herself as she shook her head. She may have another Doctor Avery on her hands very soon. "No baby. I think you should spend time with them."

Everly groaned dramatically. "I swear you suck the fun out of everything."

Jordan smirked. "She doesn't mean that. She just has a major crush on Aiden."

Everly growled at her brother before chasing him around the house. "I'm going to kill you, you little punk."

April laughed. "Everly do not kill your brother please?"

* * *

Jackson smiled at his class. "We are going to play a little game for the last five minutes."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "It's not heads up,seven up again. Is it?"

Jackson laughed. "No. It's a probability game. You all say your full name and see if any of you share a name."

Everly was called on first, being the first hand raised. "Everly Alexandra Avery."

Jackson's eyes widened. He had heard hat name before, but where? "What did you say?"

"Everly Alexandra Avery." She said matter of factly. "It was something my parents came up with when discussing the possibility of her being pregnant."

* * *

_"April. Calm down. Like I said, if you are pregnant then we get married."_

_April laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you have any names already picked out."_

_Jackson smiled at her. "I've always liked the name Jordan for a boy but now that Mark is gone I want to name my son after him."_

_"Mark Avery doesn't work to well and I want to name my daughter after Lexie."_

_Jackson smiled. "We could use his middle name Everett instead." He suggested. _

_April gasped. "I have an idea. Since you want Jordan for a boy then we change Everett to its female version Everly and name her Everly Alexandra Avery."_

_Jackson kissed her forehead. "It's perfect. __Everly Alexandra Avery and Jordan Michael Avery."  
_

_April snorted. "You do realize you just switched Michael Jordan's name around?"_

_"I know." Jackson nodded. "But the real reason I added it was because it is Alex's middle name and I know how much he means to you."_

_"You are so sweet. You didn't have to do that for me. You really are the perfect guy for me." April cuddled deeper into him. "I love you."_

_Jackson kissed her hair. She was the perfect women in his eyes. "I love you too."_

* * *

"She told me she wasn't pregnant." Jackson whispered to himself. Then the bell rang to fully snap him out of his thoughts. "Everly, Jordan can you stay after please? I need to talk to you."

The twins walked up to him after the room was cleared out. "What is this about?"

Jackson sighed. "This is a really weird question to ask you but am I your father?"

Jordan looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't see why we have to answer that." He said, trying to respect April's wishes of Jackson not knowing the truth.

Jackson knew this was probably a long shot but said anyway. "Jordan Michael Avery! Just answer the question."

Jordan's eyes widened. "How do you know my full name?"

That was all the clarification Jackson needed. "I am the one that named you."

Everly looked at Jackson with tear filled eyes. "You remember?"

Jackson nodded. "Bits and pieces. Like comforting April when she was upset and naming you two. This doesn't mean your mother and I will get back together anytime soon."

Everly ran into her father's arms. "I don't care about that. All I care about is that you are back.

Jordan smiled at the sight. Everyone was right, Everly was a major Daddy's Girl. "By the way, where have you been the past 15 years?"

Jackson said into Everly's hair as he hugged her closer to him. "I will explain everything to you two later. After my date with April."

* * *

**A/N: He knows they are his kids. Oh boy. How will there date go now that he knows?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry this is getting out so late today. I know how much you guys probably miss the story. I've been very busy lately but I'll try to update this more often.  
**

* * *

Everly looked up from her place in Jackson's chest. "Can we stay with you for a little while?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think that is a good idea right now. Won't Mom get suspicious?"

Everly rolled her eyes. "What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jackson started to put the day's papers away. "And I will tell her that I remember tidbits soon enough."

Jordan smiled. "Are you going to tell her on your date?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea. I think it would be better if I got to know the "new" April first." Jackson said while shaking his head. "Jordan's right though. Won't April suspicious if you're not home right away after school?"

Everly shook her head. "No. Mom knows I have cheerleading practice after school."

Jordan scoffed. "I can't believe you became one of those people that used to make fun of Mom in high school."

* * *

_Jackson followed April into an on call room, a few months into their third year, right before the merger. "Hey April, what's wrong?"_

_April shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes. "I'm fine Jackson. You don't need to follow me in here every time I get upset, you know?"_

_"I want to." Jackson told her as he wiped her eyes with his thumb. "You know you can tell me what ever is on your mind. I won't judge you."_

_"You played football in high school or college, didn't you? A guy like you must have played some sort of sport growing up"_

_Jackson was confused. "What's that have to do with anything?"_

_"It's got everything to do with it Jackson." April paced angrily around the room. "I wasn't like you back then. I had glasses and braces and pimples. You wouldn't have even noticed me."_

_Jackson grabbed April's shoulder and shook her. "I don't care about that babe. I care that we know each other now. That's all that matters."_

_April leaned into him a little bit. "I know Reed supposed to be my friend but she's making me feel like I'm back in high school, being made fun of by the head cheerleader."_

_Jackson ran a hand through the redhead's hair. "What did she say to you exactly?"_

_April sighed. "That I probably won't make it through the merger. Because I'm not as good as the doctor then the rest of you."_

_"Don't listen to a word Reed says. She is saying nothing but lies. You are one, if not the best doctor I know. And I grew up in a family full of them."_

* * *

"Mom is okay with it!" Everly yelled at her brother. "Beside you are on the football team. Speaking of which, why are you even on it if you don't like it?"

"Mom told me that Dad was a jock in high school. And I wanted to make him proud." Jordan turned to Jackson. "That's right, isn't it? That you played football in high school?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "You two better get going. You don't want to miss a minute of practice. And I have to go get ready for my date with your mom."

"We will see you soon, right? Not just in school?" Jordan asked him.

Jackson kissed Everly's forehead. "Of course you can. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The twins were sitting on the couch with amused looks on their faces while their mother ran around the house frantically.

Everly put down the books she reading, _The Fault In Our Stars, _ because she couldn't handle the sadness in it for very much longer. "Mom you need to calm down. It's not like you haven't been on a date with Dad before."

April turn to face her daughter. "I know I haven't. But this is the first time I've seen him in over 15 years. And he doesn't even remember who I am. So, I have to go through the whole getting to know you part all over again."

Jordan sent his sister a smirk. "Mom, Ev is right. For all you know he might not have changed that much."

April crossed her arms. "He is a teacher instead of a plastic surgeon, which is what he should be. I think that's pretty big change, don't you?"

Jordan put his hands up in surrender. "We didn't mean to make you madder. We were just trying to calm you down."

"There is only one person in this world that can call me down faster than I can blink. That is your father and he doesn't even remember who I am or the kind of love we shared for each other."

Everly put her legs on Jordan's lap. "I think you should go. Before you make all of us want to pull our hair out."

April raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Alex and Jo should be here before you go to bed. They would have been here soon but they had some sort of emergency surgery." She told the twins before heading out the door.

Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear that woman sometimes can be a bitch."

Everly nodded her head in agreement. "Does she remind you of anyone when she gets like that?"

"Grandma Catherine." Jordan said, not really even having to think about it.

"I vaguely remember a guy always being at her house when we were over there." Everly propped herself up better. "You don't think that guy was Dad and she just never told anybody he was alive?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Who knows. It was most likely him, now that I think about it. Everybody knows Grandma Catherine can be twisted when she wanted to be."

* * *

**A/N: The date is coming up next. How much should Jackson tell April he remembers? Or should he just leave her in the dark for a while?**

**Please continue to review! You guys are awesome! Eight chapter has gotten 10+ reviews. And I want to keep that pace and going please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I see this story still popular. But if you don't like it or it does not make sense to you please don't read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming  
**

* * *

_ Catherine was having the twins over in Boston for a week because she hadn't seen them in a while. "I swear April they will be fine." She told the younger girl, trying to get her to leave the house as soon as possible._

_April bent down to the twins level and kissed each of their heads. "Have fun babies. Mommy loves you and she will be back in a few days to come get you, okay?"_

_The twins nodded and waved to April as she walked out of the house. "Bye Mommy. We love you."_

_Catherine smiled. "Let the fun begin! Who wants to play a game?"_

_Everly and Jordan looked at each other before both saying at the same time. "Operation!"_

_Catherine rolled her eyes as she got the game out of the game closet. "Those children going to be exactly like their parents one day."_

_Just as she was finishing up setting up the game, Catherine heard a voice behind her. "Mom? Who are these kids and where did you get them?"_

_Catherine's eyes widened and started to stutter. "There are kids that I am babysitting for, baby boy."_

_The young man rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Mother." He said as he walked away again._

* * *

Everly looked at her brother. "Do you think we should tell her about that?"

Jordan started to give his sister a massage. "No. We should not tell her because she will go all apeshit on Grandma Catherine. No pun intended."

Everly sighed as she leaned her head back on the arm of the couch. "I just hate that she lied to us. Like flat out fucking lied to us."

Jordan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. If she didn't lie we could have had our dad years ago."

The front door openedand Alex and Jo walked in. "Who lied to you guys?"

"Who do you think would lied to us about our father being alive to keep him to herself like she always wanted to?"

"I never like that woman. I hated that she trying to control everything in Jackson's life when he was a grown man and could handle things on his own." Alex said.

"Wait. How do you know your grandma lied to you?" Jo questioned her niece and nephew.

Jordan ran a hand through his hair. "We remember him in her house when we went went to Boston to visit her at eight years old."

"And if Mom had found out that Jackson was alive she wouldn't have been in this deep sadness for 15 years."

Alex looked around the house. "Speaking of your mother, where is she?"

Everly smirked at her uncle. "On a date with our father. Hopefully starting where they left off all those years ago."

Alex laughed at her sneaky ways. "Oh. Here we go again."

* * *

April walked into the bar she immediately got nervous, or more nervous then she already was. "April, you can do this." She whispered to herself.

Jackson smiled when she walked in. But not too wide as he would have liked.

April smiled back at him. God, how she missed that smile of his. "Hi." She said as she sat down.

Jackson wanted to take her hand in his so badly but he didn't want to freak her out. "Hey. How long did it take you to get here?"

April shugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Around five minutes I guess. I only live a few blocks from here."

Jackson smirked while taking a sip of his drink. "That is good to know." He muttered under her breath.

April still heard him, raising her eyebrows and wondering what the heck that was supposed to mean. "I'll have a vodka." She told the bartender.

Jackson looked at her. "I know you probably hate when people ask this but what would your husband like?"

April smiled as she thought back to when "Jackson" was alive. "He was smart, funny and caring. That was the most important part to me. He would do anything in his power to comfort me or protect me when I was sad or hurt."

"Oh! And he had the most gorgeous blue green eyes I have ever seen in my life. Just looking at them would calm me down almost instantly. Because it was like looking into the ocean."

Jackson smiled as multiple memories flooded through his brain as April told him those things. "He sounds like a very nice man. Have you been with anybody else sense him?" He asked the mother of his children, wondering what happened to Matthew.

April nodded her head. "There was one. But he dumped me after he found out I was pregnant with my husband's child."

Jackson wanter to tell her he remembered. And the fact that she was lying to him about them being married and about her only dating Matthew pissed him off. Jackson knew April didn't think he remembered her but they still used to tell each other everything. "I know you were engaged to Matthew during the bus explosion."

April's eyes widened. "How do you know that? I never told you either of those things. I never told you what kind of explosion it was. So, how the hell do you know any of that?"

Jackson took April's hand for the first time in 15 years. And it felt good, really good. "April Rose Kepner. I remember. I remember everything about you and the love that we share."

* * *

**A/N: By popular demand Jackson told April that he remembered. How do you think April will react to this news?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i'm writing this story more frequently than the others because it seems like it's more in demand. Also I think I might delete my story New Beginning and repost it when I finish this one.**

* * *

April stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "What did you just say?"

Jackson smiled his gorgeous smile. "I told you that I remember and I do. I remember San Francisco and having sex in a bathroom stall. I remember our pregnancy scare, which as I know now, wasn't a scare. And more importantly I remember you screaming my name before for the bus exploded, which caused me to lose my memory."

Out of nowhere April slapped him across the face.

Jackson was shocked and held his reddened cheek. "What the heck was that for? I told you the truth."

April was taken aback by her own strength. "You still lied to me for 15 years! I thought you were dead Jackson!"

Jackson kissed April's cheek to calm her down. "I know I did and I'm sorry Apes. But I didn't remember who you wer. If I did I would have told you the second I remember. But you know how controlling my mom can be."

April gasped at what Jackson just told her. "Your mother knew you were alive?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. I was living with her."

April ran a hand through her hair. "That means you seen the kids before. Multiple times."

Jackson shook his head. "AllI remember is she would babysit these two children on occasion."

April raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

jackson's eyes widened. "My own kids were right in front of me and I didn't even realize? What is worse is my mother knew but she never told me."

April rubbed her thumb against the back of Jackson's hand. "Calm down. I'm mad at her too but we should enjoy our date before going home and calling her to sort this all out."

Jackson smirked when he heard the final part. "What do you mean? You know we live in two different places."

April put a hand on Jackson's knee. "I know but I just figured that we could go back to how we used to be. Skip all of the dating stuff. I mean we know everything about each other."

Jackson nodded his head. "Except for fact that I am a high school teacher instead of a plastic surgeon."

"I have a feeling you will go back to that very soon."

Jackson smirked. "I don't know if I should April. I kind of like the idea of keeping tabs on our children. By that way they already calling me dad."

April hit him playfully in the stomach. "Don't do that. That will make them eventually hate you. I know I would have hated my dad was my teacher."

Jackson whispered in her ear. "Now that we've got everything sorted out, what you say about going home and having a little fun?"

April grabbed Jackson's hand and started to pull him out of the bar. "I have been dreaming about this night for a while now."

* * *

Everly was still on the couch. Not changing her position much from the one she had this afternoon.

Jordan however did. He was now fast asleep with his head and his sister's lap.

The girl was watching Pretty Little Liars and it was in the middle of a Spencer and Toby sex scene that she heard the door open. She did not expect to see both her parents walk through the door about ready to make out.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" Jackson growled.

Everly scrambled to turn off the TV. She did not want her dad knowing she watched something like that. "Daddy, can you not be disgusting right now? There are still children here you know?"

Jackson jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice. "I'm sorry baby. I guess I should be more careful now."

"You should because I never want to see any of that as long as I live."

April crossed her arms. "What are you still doing up?"

Everly groaned. "Teenagers don't have a bedtime Mom."

Jackson looked at April. "She has a point."

April glared at him. "Oh please. The only things you were doing as a teenager were either playing football, getting drunk or high, and having a threesome at prom."

Everly's whole body shook. "Thank you for the gross picture that is now going to be stuck in my head for the rest of my life."

Jordan got off the couch. "Stop being so overdramatic. I think it's kind of cool."

Everly scoffed at her brother. "Of course you would."

Jordan turned to his parents. "I have a question to ask you."

April was a little curious. "What is it, Jor?"

"Now that Dad remembers can we move back to Seattle. I miss Bailey."

"And I miss Sofia and Zola." Everly chimed in. "We hardly get to see our best friends much anymore."

April smiled to herself at the thought of being back in Seattle with all of her friends. "What do you think Jackson? Should we move back home?"

Jackson nodded his head. "I think that is the perfect way to go back to how it used to be."

* * *

**A/N: How many chapters do you guys want the story to be? So I know how the pace should be. I also want to try to get at least 150 reviews before the story is over. **

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If any of you read You're Mine. I am going to do the same thing here that I've been doing there. I am going to ask for a certain amount of before I post the next one. I know that isn't the normal way of doing things but it will give me enough time to write the next one.**

**A reviewer asked who you should picture as all of the children.**

**Zola: Kat Graham **

**Bailey: Chase Chawford  
**

**Sofia: Naya Rivera**

**Jordan: Jacob Artist **

**Everly: Jessica Szohr  
**

* * *

April forgot what it was like to date an Avery. She had spent so many years in a two bedroom apartment that she sort of forgot that she could have whatever house she wanted to.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Do you like our new house babe?"

"I love it." April said before turning around in his arms to face him. "But you didn't have to get this big house for me."

Jackson pecked April on the lips. "Consider it a wedding present from me."

April laughed at his logic. "We are not supposed to give each other wedding gifts."

"There's always time for something knew." Jackson told her.

If you are confused, right before they moved to Seattle Jackson and April eloped in Vegas.

They have not gone on a honeymoon yet because they wanted to get the twins enrolled as soon as possible.

Everly walked out of her bedroom. "Do you two have to be so gross all the time?"

April shook her head. If someone's mother had not brainwashed him into not remembering who he truly was, you would be used to us by now."

Jackson looked his daughter up and down. "You are not going to school dressed like that."

Everly looked down at her outfit. "But Daddy, nothing is wrong with me. This is what everybody wears nowadays."

"Everyone but you." Jackson said as he pointed back up the stairs. "Now go back into your room and change into something more appropriate."

Everly stormed upstairs. "This is not fair. I'm not a baby anymore."

April turned to Jackson. "What are we going to do with her?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean we? She gets her tendency to overreact from you, not me."

April kissed her husband on the lips. "We have two pretty good kids."

"Jordan is the good one though." Jackson said with a smirk.

April raised an eyebrow. "Everly is a good kid too Jackson. Don't forget that. Boys are easier to handle then girls are."

Jackson nodded. "You did a really good job raising them April. I wish I could have been there to help you out."

"I know you do but I told you. The past is in the past. All that matters is that you are here with us now." April said as she finished putting on her jacket. "And we still have to talk to your mother about keeping you a secret from us for 15 years."

"Oh god my mom." Jackson's eyes widened. "Do we really have to? Because I know that won't go over very well."

* * *

The twins walked into their new high school and stopped with their mouths open. They had never seen a school this big before.

Jordan kept going around in circles. "I have a feeling I'm going to get lost in this place."

"Not if you have me you won't." A voice said from behind him.

Jordan turned around and smiled when he saw Sofia. "Come here babe. I miss you so much."

Everly rolled her eyes. Jordan and Sofia had the kind of relationship that even she didn't understand.

As Sophia hugged Jordan she said to Everly. "How are you Ev? I've missed you."

Before Everly could speak felt two arms wrap around her waist causing her to jump.

The person then whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to freak you out. You should have known it was just me."

Everly laughed as she elbowed Bailey in the stomach. "Derek! Now that my dad is in my life you have to be more careful. My dad is super overprotective of me. He doesn't even know about you yet."

Bailey smiled at the sound of his first name. Everly was the only person besides his parents that he will fully allowed to call him that. "I promise to be careful more often. But he's not here now, right? If not, then I can do whatever I want."

Jordan pretended like he was going to throw up. "You two make me sick sometimes."

Zola Shepard walked up to her friends. "You aren't the only one that gets sick when they're around."

Jordan nodded his head. "Yeah. You two don't have to be overly lovey."

Everly rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault that we haven't seen each other in months."

Bailey kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it Evie. He is just jealous because he hasn't had a girlfriend yet."

"Dad is going to throw a bitch fit when you find out you're dating an older guy."

Everly put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. Bailey is less than a year older than us. It is no big deal."

"Whatever you say sis. But I have a feeling it's going to bite you in the ass when Dad finds out and you are grounded for six months."

Everly batted her long eyelashes. "Daddy won't ground me. I am his little girl."

Jordan had a giant smirk on his face. "We will see about that when the time comes."

Zola groaned as loudly as she could. "Oh how I missed their constant bickering. It never gets old."

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like that they eloped like they did in the show? I might do a flashback later on.**

**How do you like Zola, Bailey and Sofia? And also their relationships with the twins?**

**Please R&R! 5+ reviews to get the next one. **


End file.
